


你的十年

by huasuiYUe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:43:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huasuiYUe/pseuds/huasuiYUe





	你的十年

我躺在床上， 喝下的酒都变成苦味，浸泡着我身上的每一个细胞。我感到头痛难耐。  
却是怎么样也睡不着。  
外面的天已经黑了大半，路灯已经亮起，那昏黄的灯光从窗台爬进来，让我分不清白天与黑夜。现在是什么时候？我在做什么呢？  
糟糕！我还有邮件没有回！  
我猛地坐起来。周遭的寒冷又逼得我赶紧缩回被窝。  
但那个念头越来越强烈，像在我心里挠痒似的，这份焦躁超越了我的头疼。我狠下决心，一口气套上毛衣，穿好裤子，从床上爬了下来。  
我走到书桌旁，半蹲着点了主机开机键。熟悉的视窗操作系统，还有个大大的XP标志。开机的时候是不能着急的，等待的时候，我又从窗口看了看马路。  
许许多多的车辆，都往一个方向去，双向道的另一边却寥寥无几。他们都赶着回家吧。我心想。  
哦，已经跳出桌面了。我赶紧集中注意力到屏幕上。  
我点开IE浏览器，进入雅虎邮箱的页面。  
导航栏闪烁着有关新邮件的提示，我的心不禁跳得更欢了。  
那是一封来自一个名为的‘飘零’的寄件人的信，那是我的一位网友。我们通过QQ认识，彼此已经联络了很长时间了。  
她住在南方的小城里，离我相距上千公里。我们从未见过面，就靠着电脑联系。尽管我不知道她的长相，她的真实姓名，但透过她写给我的文字，我想那是一个孤独又温柔的人。  
邮件里除去寒暄语，还有一个附件。  
我点开一看，是她的照片。  
背景是连绵不绝的山脉，我知道那是太行山。她很向往那里，终于决定在这个春节出去旅行，见证一下自然的宏伟。山顶被皑皑积雪覆盖，很是美丽。  
而在那朴素的背景色之上，是一个鲜艳的姑娘。  
她穿着火红的羽绒服，正对着镜头比一个大大的茄子。她的笑容欢快得简直要溢出相片，真漂亮。我由衷地赞叹道。  
我登陆QQ，点开她的对话框：哈喽，照片收到了！很漂酿，还有没有拍别的风景照呀？  
之后，我又找了个自带笑脸贴了过去。  
她的头像一直是灰色的，这表示她还没上线。  
我看了下屏幕右下方的时间，晚上六点半，这时候她应该在家做晚饭，也没空上线。  
我又在别的群里冒泡。  
我最近加入了一个养多肉植物的交流群，里面有许多厉害的人物——一个威海大神，家里搭了一个大棚来养多肉！他那花架怕是摆了上百盆都不止。  
我看到他们今天在聊天，说的却和多肉无关。他们在讨论非主流审美到底有多低俗。  
有一个叫作【①泩①迣嬡】的网友首先提出了反对，他说：你们懂非主流吗？不要用有色眼镜看别人啊。  
另一位网友「梦里见你」说：哈哈，你是说五颜六色的爆炸头吗？这个审美真的好难懂哦。  
【①泩①迣嬡】很生气：不懂得东西就不要乱批判。这是从韩国来的潮流！这个啊，叫视觉系。  
【梦里见你】：谁不懂了。难看就是难看，别以为你拽着不知道从哪里来的洋词就可以改变事实。大家说说看，这个红色爆炸头到底好不好看呀？  
群里一下炸开了锅。  
一时间，十几条关于「丑」的消息涌现出来。大家的评价都很一致。还有人说【①泩①迣嬡】应该去看看眼睛。  
【①泩①迣嬡】：@飞飞 群主你来评评理，真是群没见识的人！  
一时间又是十几条的讥笑，【①泩①迣嬡】一气之下退群了。  
【梦里见你】：玩不起就别玩。切。  
这个群又突然重归于平静。  
我蹲在方寸屏幕前，兀自哑然。无聊的人们。我心想。  
我又下意识地去看【飘零】的头像。还是灰色的。  
她还没上线。  
现在已经晚上八点半。这倒也正常。她和父母住在一起。二老喜欢早睡，睡之前必要叫她关上电脑不可。  
我想她今晚大概是不会来理我了。于是，我也关上电脑，又躺回到床上。  
我的头痛不但没有缓解，反而变本加厉，像有个人在使劲摇一瓶没开盖的可乐似的，涨得难受。

这一睡就是十年。

我再次醒来的时候，天还是黑的。  
我盯着桌上的笔记本电脑，期望她能给我回些消息。我翻开盖子，指纹解锁，进入桌面，然后我迫不及待的登陆QQ，查找自己的好友列表。  
常见联系人里没有她。奇怪了，我嘀咕道。我又在搜索框里输入【飘零】二字，仍旧是一片空白。  
难道她删了我？我也没冒犯到她呀。我百思不得其解。  
我抱着笔电在床上思考了一会。脑子是一片浆糊，根本不指望它能琢磨出什么来。  
正这时，一条弹窗广告冒了出来，【最新！广西一女子跳楼自杀，原因竟是】。又是这种猎奇的新闻，怎么样都屏蔽不了，别说装什么杀毒软件了，它就是杀毒软件整出来的玩意。  
我心里气愤，像是扫垃圾一般点了个叉。  
等等，我突然浑身发抖，冷汗直流。  
我想起来了，想起十年前发生什么事了。  
飘零就是十年前走的。  
她和我说过的最后一句话就是：认识你真开心。谢谢。  
而那张照片就是她在走之前拍给我的。  
她永远长眠于雪山之下了。  
这之后的十年里，会有人找到她吗？会有人对着这个美好的生命大喊一声：“天啊救命！鬼啊！”然后慌不择路地逃跑吗。  
我的心也跟着坠入冰底。

我搬家了。  
旧家具几乎扔的一干二净，唯一留下来的是一台厚重的，积满灰尘的台式电脑。


End file.
